


Midnight Sky

by Emyly001



Category: KISS (Comics), KISS (US Band), Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Cheating, Complicated Relationships, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dorks, Dressing Room Sex, Drunk Texting, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Family Bonding, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Guitars, I'm Bad At Tagging, Interviews, Kissing, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Neck Kissing, Necklaces, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Texting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: He knew what it felt like. The adrenaline kicking in during the show, making you not tired and wanting to give everything to the audience, to their fans, ignoring your own pains.After the show, when the adrenaline was still kicking in, you either find a girl or girls or - in very rare occasions - your own bandmates would suffice.Nikki knew that very well, intimately even but he still didn't have to see it. The clowns with their faces painted were going at it in a quite public place - the one with the star and the weird silver mask - grinding against each other, desperately clawing at their spandex clothing.If he was so repulsed, why couldn't he look away?(I'm sorta confused with where I'm going with this so just bear with me)
Relationships: Courtney Bingham Sixx/Nikki Sixx, Gene Simmons/Eric Singer, Gene Simmons/Shannon Tweed, Nikki Sixx/Paul Stanley (KISS), Paul Stanley/Tommy Thayer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW = Explicit Sex Scene straight of the bat

_"Oh, for fuck sake."_

Nikki cursed, his day already ruined. There was always this eagerness while getting prepared, just to already go on stage and perform - to feel the adrenaline and screaming crowd.

But that died out as soon as Nikki stepped out of the changing room, seeing the clowns dressed in black and silver spandex already waiting out in the hallway, the Cat impersonator practicing his drumming on the big guy. Demon, was it?

The Spaceman and Starchild were slightly away from the group, talking softly to each other - that's what Nikki assumed, he could hardly see their lips move thanks to all the shit on their faces - and being suspiciously in close proximity of one another.

Nikki took the time to busy himself with his fingerless gloves, adjusting them even though he didn't have to.

Looking back up and smoothing out his jacket, he paused mid movement blinking at what he was seeing. 

Their rhythm guitarist was feeling up their lead singer, squeezing his well roundes ass in those spandex pants, two cheeky fingers dipping under the waistband to caress the naked skin.

The lead singer did not react in any way, arms crossed over his chest as if nothing was wrong, continuing to talk with yeah other - Nikki cringed at that, how could they do that with a straight face?

_"Oh, Nikki, you're such a hypocrite, you're acting as if Mötley Crüe didn't do the the same thing."_

Nikki jerked, looking around to look for who was talking, only seeing people busying and walking around, shaking his head slightly, he looked back to the other band.

"Hey, man, you alright?" Mick clapped the younger man on the shoulder, squeezing it.

Nearly jumping out of his skin, placing his hand over his rapidly beating heart. "Jesus, fuck, man. Don't do this to me." Nikki looked at Mick, who was smirking.

"What did the old trick got you, young man?"

"No."

Mick chuckled. "Sure. What got your attention?" Turning to look in the general direction, seeing nothing but the other band, lips pressing into a thin line. "Uh, Nikki?"

"Don't." Nikki shook his head, fisting his jacket.

"As you wish." Mick's voice was low and soft, the type of voice that would make Nikki feel guilty and spill out his darkest, deepest secrets. _Fuck,_ if he would be cracked up enough, he would be crying his soul out on the older man's shoulder.

Not today. Pushing himself off the wall, slightly turning away from his friend, ignoring the sigh that made his heart ache.

Looking back towards the band that was already leaving, Nikki noticed that the lead singer still got the sway of hips that made him the KISS' 'sex icon' back in the 70's and 80's. 

Mick followed Nikki's gaze, brows rising in thought. _"Why them?"_

* * *

Nikki could still feel the adrenaline pumping in his veins, blood thrumming in his years, his rapidly beating heart threatening to jump out of his chest. Placing his loyal bass guitar into it's stand, discarding his jacket on the chair, his shirt sticking to his sweaty skin, peeling it off to wipe some of it off his forehead.

The rest of Mötley Crüe poured in, being in the same state as him except for Mick, who looked a tad bit better.

"I'm going to cool off. Don't wait for me." Nikki was already out the door when he heard Tommy call after him. "We'll wait for you, what kind of a family we would be if we didn't wait?!" 

A small smile pulled at Nikki's lips, tucking his hands into his pockets, strutting it down the hallway, humming a soft tune.

Rounding a corner and walking past the room where props were stored, he paused when his ears catched a soft sound. Staying still and silent for a while, listening for the sound again. Struggling his shoulders and taking one step forward, freezing immediately when he heard it again, louder this time.

Walking into the room with the stored props, slowly creeping forward, the sounds getting louder and louder, Nikki's pants getting tighter with each step he took. Stopping behind large amplifiers that were used for the show, the sounds now just behind the corner - soft moans, no doubt about that - and he took a peek, choking on his spit, thankful for not coughing and alerting the two very busy band mates.

Spaceman and Starchild - yes, those two, they were still in full costume and make up - were locked in a heated kiss, smearing their make up all over and silencing their moans, Spaceman being three fingers deep in Starchild, fucking him fast and rough.

Pulling out of him as well as away from the kiss, making Starchild whine in disappointment and a pout to form on his lips. Spaceman laughed lowly, pushing two fingers into Starchild's mouth. "Shush, baby, shush." With his free hand, Spaceman guided himself on, moaning breathlessly at the tightness and warmth of it all, Starchild moaning around the fingers in his mouth and arching his back.

Picking up rough and hard pace right up, the spandex making obscene sounds but they paid ig no mind, too lost in pleasure shocking trough their bodies. 

Spaceman was moaning breathlessly above him, the older man encouraging him to keep going - he couldn't use words, so he made sure to let him know with his actions - reaching back to grip and squeeze his ass, clenching around the length in him, that fucked his ass raw, reaching all the good spots.

Leaning down and pressing their bodies together, reaching down with his free hand, Spaceman got Starchild's throbbing and neglected length in a strong grip, getting him off to the pace of his thrusts.

"Fuck.... Fuck, Paulie..." Spaceman moaned right in Starchild's ear, biting and sucking on it. "The things you do to me, it's too much for me to take." Starchild keened under him, arching his back, spitting out the fingers. "Oh, Gods, Tommy, YES!" 

"Would you like that? Filling you up nice and full?" Spaceman gave Starchild's length a hard squeeze, making him buck into it, pushing back against him. "So needy."

Spaceman stilled his hips, buried deep inside, letting go of the length that was desperate for release and straightened up, gripping Starchild's hips tightly and resuming his rough and hard pace, this one more desperate, chasing for release.

Starchild reached down and pumped his own member, panting and moaning, pushing back against the hard thrusts.

They both reched their peak at the same time, stilling their movements, mouths open in a silent moan. Starchild tried to catch as much cum into his hand as possible, not wanting to dirty his costume, while Spaceman emptied himself into Starchild.

Pulling out slowly, Spaceman took his spent and limp cock into his hand, taking a few steps back away from Starchild, who was breathing heavily, trying to get his bearings back together.

Nikki muffled a groan with his shirt stuffed into his mouth, coming into his hand and on his belly, shaking from the intensity of it.

Humiliation and guilt twisted his stomach, wiping his hand on his pants, letting his shirt fall from his mouth. Looking down at his spent cock, tucking it back into his pants as if he was caught in doing something he shouldn't be doing.

And maybe he was.

"Paul, did you hear something?"

Nikki bolted out of there as quietly as he could.

* * *

_"Why are you ashamed?"_

"Who's talking? Who are you?"

_"You've known me for quite a while now. A while? Heh, I meant to say: you've always known me. I was always here. And who Am I? Oh, Nikki. Nikki, Nikki."_

He didn't like that. Didn't like the voice, didn't like how it made his skin crawl. "I have a wife." He whispered, not wanting to alert others that he was talking to himself.

_"What stopped you before?"_

Nikki winced at that. He wanted to leave the past behind, all his mistakes and fuck ups. He didn't touch drugs for a good portion of his life, had kids and a loving wife. He couldn't wait to hold Ruby again.

They were currently being seated on a jet that they shared with KISS - at least they knew how to respect boundaries and personal space. Mötley Crüe had one half of the private jet, KISS the other.

Nikki noticed that two people were still missing and he knew exactly who, the lead singer, Paul Stanley and the rhytm guitarist, Tommy Thayer.

"Where is the other half of you?" Vince asked, leaning on the armrest of his seat. 

"Had to get something done, they shouldn't be long." Eric answered, not looking up from his phone. Gene didn't paid them no mind, too engrossed in some book and Nikki was glad for that fact - he never liked that man anyway.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up." Mick drawled, watching as Paul and Tommy boarded up the jet, looking fresh, _too fresh,_ for Nikki's liking.

They got seated and not soon after, the plane took off.

Both Paul and Tommy acted as if nothing had happened between them, Paul sketching something into his sketch book and Tommy looking out the window.

For some weird reason, that behavior infuriated Nikki and he was looking for ways to distract himself, looking back - nope, no luck there, Tommy was dozing off and Mick was already asleep.

And Vince was a no go.

So, he opted to look out the window, watching as the clouds passed by, slowly lulling him into a state of almost - sleep but not quite there.

Blinking slowly and lazily, his mind slowly turning off and then it booted up a little when he caught a movement from the corner of his eye. Turning his head to look at Vince, who shifted around to get comfortable and closed his eyes.

Sighing trough his nose, Nikki wanted to look out the window and get some sleep but something caught his attention, making his fists clench.

Tommy was reading some sort of book and Paul had his head nestled against him, one hand resting on Tommy's thigh, Paul peacefully sleeping.

_"Why are you jealous?"_

Nikki ignored that voice, looking out the window once more, wishing for sleep to claim him fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW = Mention of sex, dirty thoughts, awkward boners

It was a....long flight.

A very, VERY, long flight.

Nikki was sore all over when they landed at their next destination - Minneapolis? For fuck sake, he didn't know anymore, everything was blurring together - and as soon as he walked out of the let, he stretched and cracked his back, rolling his sore neck.

_Sometimes he pitied Mick for this._

Turning to look at Vince and Mick descending down the stairs, Tommy already by his side, hands on his hips and looking around the place.

Tommy looked at their two other band mates who joined them, Vince with sunglasses on his eyes, smiling from ear to ear. "Hello, Minneapolis!"

_Ah, so Nikki was right._

"Can we go?" Tommy asks and Nikki can understand why.

But Vince, _God damn it Vince,_ shakes his head, pointing behind his shoulder with his thumb. "We still need to wait for our four colleagues to join us."

Nikki heard Mick sigh softly beside him, Tommy was impatiently tapping his foot, getting aggravated with each second the other band took their sweet, _sweet_ time getting off the jet.

They were chatting and laughing, basically radiated with positive energy and it made Nikki's blood boil - they were practically suffering here, drowning in misery and these guys were laughing and chatting away. Were these guys laughing at _their_ pain? At their misery?

Without saying anything to them, these...these _assholes_ walked past them, still laughing and chatting, as if their own world wasn't falling apart.

"Now that we're all here, we can make our way towards the limo." Vince was trying to be his usual cheerful self, walking ahead of them but still keeping distance from the other band.

The remaining trio looked at each other and sighed in defeat, reluctantly following their lead singer trough the airport and towards their waiting limos.

Correction. _Limo._

There was only one limo waiting for them, so the eight of them had create a big enough space - for no reason, they just hated each other that much.

The air was heavy with awkwardness and tension, almost suffocating him. Or maybe he didn't let himself breathe enough with how tightly he was crossing his arms over his chest - a sort of protection. 

Stanley was on his phone, Simmons and Singer were fooling around - Singer sitting on Simmons' lap, handfeeding each other, _disgusting, so disgusting -_ and Thayer was looking out the window.

_"Vince? What the fuck are you doing?"_

Mötley Crüe's lead singer shuffled closer to Thayer, tapping him gently on the shoulder, catching his attention. Thayer smiled kindly at Vince - _"What a pleasant surprise, isn't it? A KISS member, smiling kindly at a Mötley Crüe member? Who would've thought." -_ and they engaged in a conversation.

Stanley looked up from his phone from time to time, checking on them or only on Thayer maybe, while Simmons and Singer were still in their own world.

Mick bumped shoulders with Nikki as he leaned a bit to the side, watching Vince and Thayer interact, a frown on his face - Nikki didn't blame him, nor did he blame Tommy for fuming.

_"Did you notice anything? The tension. The awkwardness. It's not so thick anymore. You can breathe again."_

Nikki chose to ignore it. 

Arriving at Hotel Ivy in quite a record time - _At least Gods were merciful this one time -_ and the chauffeur opened the door for them. Mötley Crüe got out first at the speed of light, wanting to be as far away from KISS as possible - forgetting Vince in the process.

They nearly fell into the lobby, spooking few workers in the process but they quickly collected themselves and walked to the main desk. "Good evening, we have reservations here."

"I'm very well aware. Is everyone present?"

"Five other folks are taking their sweet time." Tommy singsonged, waving his hand in the direction of glass door, where a loud laughing could be heard trough it.

"Oh, my God..." Mick murmured under his breath, adjusting his hat, pushing it more over his eyes.

Nikki wanted to muster up the strength to be pissed off but couldn't.... because.... seeing Vince this happy, drained him of all energy.

The woman behind the desk smiled, getting a pen and a piece of paper. "Now is everyone present?"

She called their names and ticked them off when they confirmed their presence, the prepared four keys. 

_Four rooms, which means they have to split into four groups by two. No big deal, they could manage._

"Room number 456 goes to Tommy Lee and Eric Singer."

_Hold up. What?_

"What?" They all asked in unison, looking like they wanted to murder that poor woman, who was just trying to do her job.

"Did nobody tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Gene asked, crossing his arms.

"Your managers decided to split you into groups by two, formed by one KISS and one Mötley Crüe member - " Eric hugged Gene so tightly that it was becoming quite painful for the older man. "- in order to regain some resemblance of a partnership that you once shared."

_Fuck their lives, honestly._

Singer looked like he was going to throw a tempter tantrum, Simmons looked like he was going to blow a fuse and Stanley shared a look with Thayer.

Stanley lead his band away from them so they could have a chat in private, talking among each other in hushed tones.

Vince got the group together, holding Tommy's and Nikki's shoulders, getting some privacy with this and also stopping the 'Terror Twins' from doing anything stupid the very first day.

"We can survive this."

"What?!"

"You can't be serious!"

Vince shrugged. "I mean we don't have much of a choice. If our managers agreed on this, I'm pretty sure they can come in and check on us on a whim. Did you all already forget what happened the last time we angered our manager?" An evil smirk stretched on his lips as he watched all color drain from his bandmate's faces.

"Good. Now grow a big pair and suck it up."

They returned to the desk first, Vince grinning from ear to ear, while his bandmates were suffering internally, the other band soon joining them. 

"We accept."

"So do we."

"Great! Mister Lee and Mister Singer, here's your key."

Eric snatched the keys the moment they were placed on the desk, dangling then on his index finger with a look 'I-don't-trust-you-with-this' look directed at Tommy, who just growled and followed the shorter man to their room.

"Room 457 goes to Mister Mars and Mister Simmons." 

Mick took the keys, jiggling them in his hand and Simmons - surprisingly - followed him without a word. Stanley must've said something _terrifying_ for Simmons to behave like a Saint. Was it even possible for such a big asshole as Simmons?

"And room 458 goes to Mister Neil and Mister Thayer." 

Vince snatched the keys from the woman's grasp, making her jump back a little in shock. Vince dangled the keys in front of Thayer's face, who watched him in amusement, a small smile on his lips.

"We are going to have so much fun together." Vince stuck out his tongue teasingly.

"Is that a promise?"

"Maaybee~"

Nikki cringed at that, rolling his gaze up to the ceiling and begging the God of Rock 'n Roll or any deity out there that he wouldn't have to sleep with headphones on.

Wait. With Mick, Tommy, Vince, Simmons, Thayer and Singer gone, that only left him with....

_Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck no! Did the Gods above really hate him that much?!_

_"Possibly."_ The voice in his head giggled like a devil himself.

"And the last one-"

"Thank you." Stanley didn't waste any time, taking the keys and making his way to the elevator, Nikki reluctantly following him.

While they waited, Stanley not even looking at him, gripping the keys to the point his knuckles turned white - he could rupture his skin with the way he was gripping it and it could affect his ability to play.

_Why did he care anyway?_

Tucking his hands into his pockets and exhaling trough his nose, watching as the numbers counted down floor by floor.

Getting lost in thought, his mind wondered to their last show together, when he stumbled upon Thayer and Stanley - no. When he stumbled upon _Spaceman_ and _Starchild,_ high on arousal, high on pleasure.

The more he thought about it, his memory started to change. 

It wasn't Thayer above Stanley anymore, no. It was him, still in his 'Shout At The Devil' outfit, shirt slightly rolled up, pants down enough to expose his hips and erect length.

He wasn't rushing it like Thayer, he was taking his sweet time teasing the older man beneath him, making him beg and whine for it but he wouldn't budge, unlike Thayer. No, he would hang on, still teasing, promising of what was to come in the most dirty way possible.

He would only give it to him when he himself couldn't handle it anymore, entering him slowly, making him moan.

He would make him scream so the whole stadium, no, the whole fucking city would hear him getting fucked raw. 

Paul would scream his name until he couldn't perform the next day.

_DING!_

Nikki jerked at the arrival of the elevator, putting his hands into the pockets of his jacket instead and pushing it down, hoping that it would hide the tightness of his pants.

Following Paul into the elevator, they stood away from each other as possible, Nikki being tense the whole time.

_This is going to be a long tour indeed._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW = Masturbation and Explicit Sex AGAIN

The day dragged on slowly. Too slowly for Nikki's taste, to the point he was getting bored. 

He tried to busy himself with unpacking some of his stuff from his luggage, then called it quits after pulling out few things, deeming it pointless when they're leaving in a few days.

Pulling out his camera and checking it over, turning it on and giving it a few adjustments. Maybe if he ventured out and took a few photos, he would get into a better mood.

Stanley disappeared a while ago to God knows where, doing whatever.

Nikki didn't really care.

_"You kinda have to, when he's your roommate."_

"Will you ever shut up?" He growled under his breath, gripping his camera. 

_"No. I'm with you since you were a little boy. You can't get rid of me, Nikki."_

"Peachy."

Rolling his eyes and venturing out of the room, locking it for safety measures - back in the day, when they were young their stuff were disappearing without a trace - jiggling the keys in his hands, Nikki contemplated about taking them with him but decided against it, making his way to the lobby and leaving the keys at the reception.

"If Stanley would be looking for me, tell him I went out."

Walking out of the hotel, the unmistakable smell of cigarettes hit his nose and he started searching for Tommy, who was leaning against the wall to his right.

"Respect of the fire alarm?" 

Tommy grinned, pounding on his chest with his fist. "Lesson learned." Noticing the camera and nodding at it. "Taking pictures?"

"Yeah. Want to distract myself, my mind."

"Can I join you?"

Nikki shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Putting out the cigarette and throwing it away, the two walked down the street, talking about their youth, family, the tour. Finding a small park, Nikki started taking scenery pictures, while Tommy just lounged about, relaxing.

Spending the rest of the day in the park, they had to return early so they wouldn't miss dinner, the two best friends seeming more relaxed and at ease than ever before.

Checking at the reception desk, Nikki found out that Stanley hasn't been there for the keys and that she didn't saw him either.

_Weird._

Fetching the keys, Tommy and Nikki went straight into the dinning room, seeing that there were few people already seated.

Grabbing their plates, looking at the Swedish tables, mouths watering at the sight of food and sweets.

Grabbing a full plate each, adding a dessert and a drink to it, searching the dinning room for Mick and Vince - if they were already there.

Vince waved at them, getting their attention and beckoning them over to their table, Tommy taking a seat next to Vince and Nikki next to Mick.

"How are your roommates?" Vince asked, stabbing his portion with a fork.

Tommy grumbled something under his breath, stuffing his mouth with food, making Vince giggle. Mick just shrugged and Nikki made a face. "Stanley disappeared as soon as we checked in, didn't even unpack."

Vince frowned a little. "Tommy also went somewhere, but he reassured me that he shouldn't be long." 

_"Both Stanley and Thayer are gone for a whole afternoon, without telling anyone anything.... Makes me wonder...."_

The sight of them hit him in a full force, this time in the attire they wore today, shirts unbuttoned but not taken off, their jeans to their ankles, Thayer pounding into Stanley at a harsh and brutal pace.

Nikki wondered how Stanley could still walk after that.

"Hello?! Earth to Sixxter, you there?" Tommy snapped his fingers in front of Nikki's face, who has been staring a hole into his plate. "What you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Just turned my brain off, is all." Nikki dove into his own plate, shifting in his seat to ease the tightness of his pants, missing the newcomers.

* * *

Nikki stirred from his light sleep, rolling onto his back, the sheet slipping down to his waist. Something must have woken him up or he woke up on his own.

Sometimes he had this day.

Blinking slowly, his eyes adjusted to the darkness and so did his hearing, soft...slick sounds and an occasional low whine to his left.

What the heck?

Moving his head to the side, he could see the outline of his phone on the nightstand, carefully reaching for it, stilling when the other person stilled too. 

Both of them waited, not moving for a short while, then the slick sounds returned and whines returned. Nikki retreated his phone and rolled on his side, back to Stanley, tucking himself under the sheets and his phone under the pillow, where he checked the time, hiding the glow of it.

_0:30 AM_

_"Fucking hell."_

Rubbing his eyes, he looked down at his bulging sweatpants, his throbbing cock asking for attention.

"Stanley."

The other man did not answer, probably thinking that if he stayed silent, Nikki would assume he was asleep.

Not convinced, Nikki threw the sheets off himself, sliding off the bed and padding over to sit on the edge of the other man's bed. "Did your lovely Spaceman not give you enough attention? Not enough for you to grow desperate and try to pleasure yourself in the middle of the night?"

A long silence followed, Nikki's hand slowly inching towards the sheet, wanting to pull it down.

"What are you on? Sixx, I thought you became clean years ago?" Stanley's voice was firm but Nikki could hear the slight tremble in it, making his cock twitch.

"I am clean." Nikki climbed on top of the bed fully, leaning over Stanley, who was trying to pull the covers higher up but was unable to thanks to Nikki gripping it tightly.

"I saw you. I saw you both fucking like bitches in heat."

Stanley went still underneath him and Nikki took the chance to throw the sheet away, leaving Stanley naked. At least he hoped so, he just had to make sure, dragging his hand down Stanley's naked back, down to his slicked up backside, feeling him up, making Stanley shiver under the touch.

"You left me rock hard for two days now. You and your stunts. Fuck, you love that don't you? Getting everyone hot and bothered, when you prance around half naked on stage, showing off your perfect body."

"Aren't you a smooth talker?" Stanley bit out, rolling on his back and starring up at Nikki, the younger man could feel the glare more than he could see it.

Taking the situation into his hands, Nikki hauled Stanley into his arms, making the older man gasp and holds onto his tightly, wrapping his arms around his neck, legs around his waist, pressing Paul against the wall.

"Fuck. Do you know what you do to me? A man like me shouldn't feel like this towards you." Nikki growled against Paul's lips before claiming them in a searing kiss, making the other man gasp and cling to him even more.

Licking into his mouth, Nikki groaned at the sensation, grinding against the naked body, soaking his sweatpants with precum and slick. Pulling back and adjusting Paul in his grip so he was higher, going for his neck, sucking into a one spot.

Without warning, Nikki bit down, sinking his teeth deep enough to leave a mark but not enough to draw blood, sucking. Paul moaned, bucking his hips, staining Nikki's shirt, tugging at Nikki's hair.

Keeping his mouth on Paul's neck, nibbling on the already bruising skin, he shimmered out of his soaked sweatpants with some difficulties, kicking them away, his throbbing cock springing free.

Paul reached down, guiding Nikki in, who pushed in slowly, silencing their moans with a deep kiss.

They stayed like that for a while, getting used to each other, panting heavily. Paul was shivering in Nikki's hold, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

_"No wonder Thayer is so noisy. Paul...Paul feels incredible."_

Soon enough, Nikki started to move, picking up the pace right away, chasing his own pleasure - he knew Paul could take it, _he saw him take it_ \- but they were getting loud the two of them and hotels have thin walls nowadays.

Stopping his thrusts, wrapping his arm around Paul's shoulders and lower back, carrying them to lay on the floor, taking the discarded sheet and putting it under them, gently placing Paul down.

Nikki didn't move yet, finding the bitemark with his tongue and leaving open mouthed kisses on it, making Paul sigh and relax, rubbing circles on Nikki's back. Sliding one hand under Nikki's shirt, feeling Nikki's chest and pulling up the shirt in the process - Nikki helped him take it off, throwing it away.

Moving his hips again, silencing Paul by placing his hand over his mouth, Nikki burried his face in the crook of Paul's neck to silence himself.

They grabbed and clawed at each other out of desperate need and intense pleasure, chasing after the release they were unable to find.

Nikki had no idea how long they've been joined together as one, but they were sweaty and sticky, drunk on pleasure and the sensation of their bodies moving together.

At some point, they stopped _just_ having sex, they started to make love, soft and reverent touches, fingers brushing trough hair, the two looking at each other in the darkness, Paul slowly rolling his hips, rocking down on Nikki.

It was only then they found their release, Paul arching his back and Nikki gripping onto his hips, almost bruising, emptying himself deep into Paul, both of them shuddering at the intensity.

_They should pull away and clean up, but they couldn't or didn't want to, simply holding each other in a warm and tight embrace, exploring each other's bodies._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think everything is resolved with this? Ha! You really think? Ha!


	4. Chapter 4

Nikki felt his sore back first than the weight on his chest, making it a bit harder to breathe. His still fuzzy brain thought it was Courtney, but when he ran his hand over he back, it felt....wrong....

The skin felt rough and muscular instead of soft and the body lacked the feminine curves.

Then their screwing around from last night hit him with full force, remembering that his partner was - AND STILL IS - Paul Stanley of KISS, who is a GUY mind you. 

Jerking awake, he woke up Paul with the sudden movement, who yawned and stretched, slowly sitting up.

Nikki immediately noticed the bruised bite mark on Paul's neck, looking rather gnarly.

_"Shit. Did I went so deep and hard last night?"_

Taking notice of more bruises on Paul's hips, thighs and wrists and Nikki's stomach turned, feeling sick. Not only did he cheated on his wife who he has a daughter with, he marked Paul on place that can't he hidden that well, making it obvious what they were doing.

Sitting up - they slept on the ground, no wonder he's so sore - he looked at himself, seeing dried up spunk on his thighs and soft cock.

Not wasting any time, Nikki got up and marched right into the shower, stepping in quickly and turning on the water, scrubbing himself to the point his skin became agitated and red, then washing all the evidence away.

Turning off the water and reaching for a towel, slowly drying himself, wiping away the steam from the mirror to look at himself. The weird thing was....he didn't feel anything, right now.

_And it made him disgusted._

_He should feel guilty for cheating on Courtney with Stanley, who he himself is married and with kids!_

_"Why do you care? You saw him with Thayer a while ago fucking like bitches in heat."_

Gritting his teeth, nearly ripping the towel in half, he quickly brushed his teeth, exiting the shower with a towel around his hips.

"Sixx." 

Paul's voice sounded hoarse, bit deeper than his normal voice, trying to get Nikki's attention.

_Yet Nikki ignored him._

"Sixx, are you listening?"

Nikki, got dressed, checking his clothing if there was any 'evidence' from the night before, looking into the mirror and fixing up his hair.

"Nikki!"

He ignored Paul, ignored the throbbing guilt in his gut and left the room, making his way down the hall towards the elevator, that would take him to the first floor where the canteen was located.

* * *

Paul just sat there, watching as Nikki left without a second glance at him, literally leaving him like someone who was just mean for a quick fuck and then discarded later on.

_You fool. You act like you were any better when you were younger._

Flinching at the accusatory tone in his mind, standing on wobbly legs, feeling the dried up spunk as he straightened up.

He was sore all over - at least that's what he thought - his hips, thighs and wrists were the most prominent, but his neck was straight up throbbing from dull pain.

The steam in the shower made him dizzy and he had to lean on the sink, noticing the bruises on his wrists, looking more down, he noticed more on his hips and thighs.

His breathing became shaky and he looked into the mirror, gasping at the gnarly bruised bite mark and with trembling fingers, he traced it, hissing in pain.

"Fuck..."

Paul got into the shower, gently washing away evidence and it didn't take long for him to break down, curling up in the shower, trying to silence his sobs.

_Why was he crying?_

_Because he cheated on Erin? His beautiful wife?_

_Is it because Sixx just up and left, not casting him a second glance?_

_Was it because he was diagusted with himself?_

Paul had to take a minute to collect himself before stepping out, taking more times to pull himself together and look presentable.

Checking the time, he noticed that they got up early - or rather that Sixx woke him up early - and that he had a few minutes to spare. 

There was a knock on the door, making Paul jump. "One minute!"

Quickly getting dressed, Paul wrapped a scarf around his neck to hide the bite mark, which he hoped was enough.

Opening the door, Paul was pleasantly surprised to see Tommy, smiling gently at him. Truth to be told, Paul is glad that Tommy was the one to fetch him, otherwise he wasn't what he would do if it would be either Gene or Eric.

"Good morning."

"Morning." Paul stepped aside, gesturing. "Come inside. Sixx is not here."

"Left early for breakfast?" Tommy, without hesitation, made Paul's bed, then sat on it, pulling Paul into his lap. 

"I think so."

"Is everything alright? You seem...off." Tommy said softly, brushing few hairs away from Paul's face. 

"I....didn't have a good night sleep." Paul lied, resting his head on Tommy's shoulder.

Before you call Paul hypocritical, Erin knows about him and Tommy. She herself said that whenever he is with Tommy, he looks more happy and relaxed, more open.

Erin thanked Tommy at one point for making her husband happy and more open, saying that it even strengthen their marriage.

As much as Paul and Erin, his sweet Erin, loved each other, Paul could see in her eyes that she sometimes judged him and it hurted. Quite a lot.

But Tommy...Tommy never judged him. Didn't treat Paul any different - neither did Gene but they have known each kther for over forty years - and made him feel loved.

Humming softly, Tommy rubbed Paul's back and when he got close to the scarf, Paul jerked away, making Tommy pull his hand back with a frown. 

"I'm sorry, I-"

Paul was cut off by Tommy shaking his head, kissing him softly. "Don't apologize. I'll be careful next time."

_"Oh, Tommy, what did I do to deserve you?"_

And it only made Paul feel worse.

* * *

Gene and Eric picked up both Tommy and Paul later on, being joined by Vince, who just wanted to say 'Hi' and walk with them to breakfast. 

Nikki was already there, sitting at a table, munching on the small bites of breakfast.

Paul did his best to ignore him but Nikki's mere presence made him sick, making it almost impossible to eat without immediately running off to puke.

Tommy kept throwing worried glances in Paul's direction and Paul kept giving him reassuring smiles.

He just hoped that everything would turn out well.

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of an AU.
> 
> I'm mixing real life events and my AU into this: KISS and Mötley Crüe toured together back in 2012 and people liked it so their managers agreed to join their tours again in 2019/2020.
> 
> If you have any further questions, ask in the comment section below - it's 11pm and I'm tired, so i'll be answering tomorrow.


End file.
